


Together

by Hellyjellybean



Series: Star Wars Universe Setting [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Palpatine - Freeform, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: A reylo one shot imagining of a scene I would love to see in 'The rise of Skywalker' inspired by some images from the new star wars trailer. Hope you enjoy!





	Together

‘I can’t do this anymore.’ She said out loud keeping her eyes on the ground on which she sat cross legged. Sweat beaded uncomfortably on her skin as her chest rose and fell in an exaggerated motion, her exhausted body labouring to breathe.

‘Yes you can.’ Came the steady reply from her counterpart, her sparring partner, her teacher and her….

‘I can’t.’ She said before she could finish the thought, ‘I’m so tired.’

‘I know, but you can do this.’ Came the voice again, gentler this time.

She looked up at him at last and saw his outstretched un-gloved hand reaching out towards her. His face was unreadable but she noted his forehead and his hair were also beaded with sweat. It pleased her to note that he was also finding the training difficult. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

‘Again.’ He said as he let go of her, taking a moment to run his thumb across her smooth skin before he did so.

Rey arranged herself into a fighting stance and Kylo prepared for her attack. Rey squinted again at the stark white walls around them. The room they had created within their force bond allowed them to train without being detected by others but she would have preferred a more natural setting, something lush and green….

Kylo rolled his eyes and sighed, ‘Rey, we’ve been over this, the room is necessary, the less detail the better, you know as well as I do there are dangers bigger than Snoke out there now and he searches for us even now.’

Rey nodded but still looked sad.

Then for the briefest moment, she found herself in the middle of a breathtaking clearing in a dense forest, she looked up at the warm sunshine streaming above her, closing her eyes and spinning around for a moment revelling in the welcome sound of chirping birds and rustling leaves. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the white room.

She looked at Kylo and smiled, ‘Thank You.’ She said.

Kylo looked away from her gaze, ‘I have to stop giving in to you, we could be discovered at any moment and we aren’t ready yet.’

‘What’s life without a little risk?’ Rey said with a sly smile.

Kylo glared at her but she noted his lip curled up ever so slightly.

‘Again.’ He said, and this time she charged at him.

**********

That night in her dreams Rey was in the forest again, this time at nightfall, but she wasn’t alone. She felt strong arms encircle her waist. She smiled and wrapped her own arms around his. Then she heard a sinister laugh, and the hairs stood up at the nape of her neck. This wasn’t the visitor she had been expecting. She quickly freed herself from the intruders grasp, and turned towards him ready to fight...but she found herself alone in the forest once more. Her heart thumped in her ears. Her eyes darted around the darkness, checking for dangers.

‘It’s okay, you’re safe now.’ The new voice instantly relaxed her, she felt strong hands squeeze her shoulders. She finally allowed herself to breathe and the sense of relief that washed over her at his arrival led her to turn into his body and wrap her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. He stilled for a moment but did not break contact with her.

‘It’s my fault.’ She said looking up at him, ‘If you hadn’t made that forest for me he wouldn't have found a way to get to us, now he has a way in…’

‘The fault is mine.’ He stated plainly. ‘I should have protected you instead of indulging you. Come, we must train, time is of the essence.’

‘When will I see you again? Not in dreams or through our bond but face to face in reality?’

‘Soon. Come let us train.’

Rey allowed him to lead her by the hand to a door that had appeared within the forest and led to the white room, their room, their secret place, but how much longer would they remain undiscovered?

**********

They fought for hours, Rey suspected she would awake from her sleep more exhausted than when she had laid down her head.

‘I told you many times that you should leave the resistance.’ Kylo said as he brought his heavy blade down to meet hers.

‘And I told you I won’t abandoned them.’ Rey retorted as she used his own weight against him, sending him hurtling towards the floor.

Kylo looked up at her through dark curls. Rey resisted biting her lip. He looked so….

‘I don’t expect you to abandon them, but you would do well or have somewhere you could rest when we are not training. You work for them during the day and train with me during the night. When do you rest Rey?’

Rey came towards him and held out her hand to help him up. He took it but lifted his own weight back to his feet.

‘When do you rest?’ Rey asked, ‘Supreme leader by day, teacher by night?’

‘Perhaps I should take my own advice.’ Kylo said looking down at her.

He didn’t touch her but she saw his thoughts in her mind and could almost feel his hand running through her hair exactly as he pictured it.

Rey felt her heart hitch in her chest.

‘Perhaps you should.’ She replied.

They looked at each other for a moment, then the sound of that familiar, sinister laugh filled the room. They turned to the source of the noise, a black shape was rising up from the floor of the white room. Rey and Kylo lit their sabers and prepared to face their common enemy.

‘So you thought you could escape me here.’ Said the grotesque black shape before them. Rey recognised the deformed helmet of Darth Vader from Kylo’s thoughts that had appeared in place of a head for the black entity.

‘Palpatine.’ Kylo growled.

The shape laughed again.

‘It’s not time for us to meet yet, but soon.’ The voice threatened.

‘We’ll destroy you.’ Rey said.

‘Your path is already decided young ones, both of you will meet your end by my hand.’

‘Time has made you weak old man.’ Kylo taunted.

‘Time has been my only companion for some time now, we understand each other. The past, the present, the future, are just concepts to me now. I am infinite.’

‘We’ll test that theory.’ Rey said gripping her saber tighter.

Palpatine chuckled, ‘It will be fun to kill you both. The last of the Jedi and the last of the Skywalker line. Once you are out of my way, there will be nothing to stop me.’

Rey and Kylo drove forward with their sabers in unison and destroyed the shape. It exploded into a thousand small pieces that disappeared as quickly as they had materialised. It was only once the room had reverted back to pristine white that Rey realised she was holding a dagger in her hand. She willed it away. Her powers were growing at a rapid rate. Kylo’s training was the reason for that.

Kylo paced within the small space.

‘Our time has come. We are not ready…’

‘We’ve ready.’ Rey said with a resolve that surprised herself.

Kylo looked up her.

‘We must meet.’

Rey nodded in agreement. They arranged a time and a place.

Just as they were about to leave the neutral space, Rey walked up to Kylo and planted her feet firmly before him.

‘I don’t know what will happen from here on out.’ She said. ‘But I know I will regret it if I don't do this just once.’

Rey reaches up onto the tips of her toes and placed a hand on Kylo’s cheek just as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. To her utter surprise, Kylo clasped one hand at her waist and one in her hair deepening the kiss and pulling her closer to him. When they finally broke apart, neither one knew what to say so they just looked at one another, flushed and filled with adrenaline.

Rey headed towards the door that had materialised for her to leave through. She looked over her shoulder at Kylo.

‘Goodbye Kylo.’ She said with a smile.

Kylo moved towards his door which had materialised on the other side of the room.

‘Goodbye Rey, until tomorrow, oh and call me Ben.’ He said with a smile before he disappeared through the door before him.

When Rey opened her eyes that morning, she was smiling. She looked out of her small window at the rebel base and basked in the warmth of the planets two suns.

‘We’re goina win Ben’ she said out loud knowing he would hear her across the stars. ’We’re goina win this fight, together.’

**********


End file.
